Slip Of Tongue
by Nana40
Summary: Prompt fill, one shot. 'Sherlock accidentally tell John that he loves Molly.'


**Prompt fill for hannaht0110. ''Sherlock accidentally tell John that he loves Molly.''**

**Thanks for the prompt. :D**

* * *

"So, any special reason for why you were stalking Molly Hooper while she was out with her fiancée or you just thought stalking someone around the streets of london would be fun?" John asked as he flopped down at his chair in 221B Baker Street, his voice deceptively calm.

Sherlock didn't look up from where he was seated on his chair, fiddling with the bow of his violin."Ex-Fiancée", Sherlock absent mindedly corrected John, not really paying any attention.

"Yes, that's not important. What matters here is why you were stalking Molly?" John asked, irritated.

Sherlock gave John a look. "I wasn't stalking her, I was following her."

John nodded. "Yes, that's what every stalkers say."

Sherlock shrugged.

John sighed. "Look, if this is your idea of some sort of practical joke or some experiments on how people react when they are being stalked, I suggest you stop it. If Molly hadn't recognized you and intervened, Tom would have probably put you in jail."

Sherlock shrugged- _deliberately, infuriatingly_- again.

John decided he would start by dislocating Sherlock's shoulder, if he ever felt like executing his plan on how to murder Sherlock.

John ceased his line of thinking, as it dawned on him that daydreaming about how to kill your best friend is not exactly normal.

He mingles with too many morbid people.

"Tom is unnecessarily paranoid and a blind idiot. God knows, what Molly saw in him.''John did not miss the scorn and hatred for Tom in Sherlock's voice.

''He thought I was a minion of some sort of Mafia don, can you believe it?", Sherlock said, snorting at the very idea.

John sighed. ''Yes, I know Tom is an idiot, but again, as I said, unimportant.'' John slouched in his chair, rubbing his head.''Sherlock, seriously why were you following them? You have made a huge mess you know, I heard Molly discussing with Mary how she is going dissect your body into pieces and make any evidence of your existence disappear one day and I believe, you once told me to not take death threats by Molly Hooper lightly.''

Sherlock readily agreed, his eyes shining with-is that pride?.''You shouldn't, even_ I_ wouldn't be able to solve my own murder if she does.'' John doesn't draw attention to the fact that it would be virtually impossible for Sherlock to do so, since he would be dead himself.

''Exactly and I am sure she is halfway on to the road of trying her skills on you.''

''Oh, come on, no matter what she says there is no way Molly would ever hurt me.'' Sherlock scoffed, appearing to be confident but actually looking a little unsure of his on point.

John took the cup of tea in his hand, the one he forgot in his anger while confronting Sherlock.''Look, can we please talk about the main point?- you stalking Molly? Why did you do it Sherlock? And you better have a valid reason because Molly is really _mad_ and I know you don't want to get on her bad book mate.''

Sherlock placed the violin in it's place and began drinking his own cup of tea. John waited for Sherlock to say something and was about to launch on another tirade of what Sherlock did was not good when Sherlock finally opened his mouth.

''I thought she was getting back with Tom and I wanted to prevent it.'' Sherlock was staring studiously at his cup, refusing to meet John's eyes, something akin to guilt passing his features.

John's lip tightened, angry and irritated with his best friend. ''Why, so that she could be free to be at your beck and call all the time and live a miserable existence?''

Sherlock head snapped up, confused and outraged at John fro even suggesting such a thing.''What? No! Of course not. ''

''Then why Sherlock?'' John was frankly getting sick of his friend, always beating around the bush and never clearly giving him an answer.

''Because Molly is an extremely intelligent, caring, compassionate person and she deserves better than someone like Tom.'' Sherlock wasn't lying, he genuinely felt that way and he was actually caring for Molly in his own weird Sherlock-ian way.

John scoffed. ''Is not that for her to decide? And who do you think she deserves?''

''Obviously, me.'' Sherlock said with confidence.

_Wait_.._.What?_

''You don't love her, Sherlock'', John said, confused.

''Of course I love her. What do you think-''

Oh..._Oh_

John saw Sherlock stop talking as he realized what he had blurted out.

John smirked. ''So, you love Molly.''

''That was a slip of tongue.'' Sherlock was looking at a point over John's head.

John chuckled. ''You don't have slip of tongues like that Sherlock.''

John waited for further denial but when nothing came.'' What? No more objections.''

Sherlock sighed. ''What's the point?''

John he got up, patted Sherlock on the shoulder and said, ''Well, then mate, I suggest you go and grovel for her forgiveness-''

''I don't grovel.'' Sherlock interjected, offended at the very idea.

''Yes, you do, when its the women you love. So, take my advice, buy her some flowers, grovel and if she forgives you-which I doubt she would-, really, it's a miracle she hasn't got a restriction order for you, tell her the truth, tell her that you love her.''

Sherlock smiled a tight lipped smile at John, but gave no indication whether he was going to follow his advice.

John thought Sherlock has went back to his mind palace, so he took that as his cue to leave, only to be deterred by Sherlock's voice.

''Only for knowledge John, how does one grovel?''

John smiled triumphantly to himself, went back to sit on his chair where he was going to spend the next hour explaining and forming a full proof plan for Sherlock so that Molly can't reject him, after sending a quick text to Mary.

_You were right. He is crazy her._

_JW_

* * *

**Please, do review.**


End file.
